Mutilator
Mutilator is a GRN Heavy monster made by icy guy2. His themes are: C.H.A.D.'s Lullaby from Super Meatboy and My Innermost Apocolypse from The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. Origin Mutilator was originally a RED Heavy working on Coldfront. One day, he and his team were in a bad snow storm. Mutilator then tripped and fell of a cliff. A few days later a GRN team looking to protect themselves from harmfull freaks, found his body, which they prooceded to steal. They took it to a top secret labretory and injected it with some Vagineer blood. After changing his uniform to a GRN one, they resurected him. However this didn't go as planned, as he came back as a horifing Vagineer/zombie hybrid. After killing them all, he wanderd out the labretory. After walking a bit, he found a group of RED Vagineers who where being hunted by a group of YLW merceneries. Mutilator decided to be their leader and found and killed the YLW mercs. As a thanks, the Vagineers all thanked him. As they started a "Vagi Squad" Appearance Mutilator appears as a GRN zombified Heavy. He also shares the same disfigurement to most Vagineers. He has also got glowing yellow eyes and a large hole in his stomach. Personality and Behavior Like a zombie, Mutilator very stupid. Because of this Mutilator usually does things in the most basic manner posible. He got his nickname of the fact that he is known to smash is enemies, and that because of this, their bodies are usually found horribly mutilated. He is also a good ally to the members of his "Vagi Squad". As they have good morale, because of him. He is also the leader of the "Vagi Squad" a group of Vagineers who go on killing sprees to get more members. His voice is also much deeper and distorted then a regular vagi Heavy. He is sometimes known to zombify or eat the other members of his Vagi Squad. Why he does this is unknown. Powers and Abilities * Mutilator is extremly powerfull in the strenght department, being able to throw a bus with ease. * Mutilator is capeable of regenerating damage. He can even do it when he is dead. * Mutilator can take a large amount of damage without felling any pain. * By touching a person, Mutilator is capeable of turning that person into a zombie. Which he can command, He can do this to both alive and dead people. Faults and Weaknesses * As mentioned before, Mutilator is very stupid. Making him weak to ambushes and sneak attackers. * Mutilator is very slow. Making speedy opponents a pain for him. * Unlike his "Vagi Squad", he lacks stock Vagineer abilities (without counting his regeneration). * He cannot regenerate damage if his body is destroyed. * Because of his body technicly being a corpse, he has a large weakness to fire. * He is somehow afraid of the Pootbird. * Mutilator's Vagi Squad is rather incompotent. Limiting they're battle capeabilities. * Freaks are immune to his zombiefication. Trivia * The members of his Vagi Squad aren't just Vagineers. They also consist of zombies. * With SuperFrank225's alliance, he was originally planned to make an appereance in the series finale's second part of the Garry's Mod series Red Olona before it's cancelation. * He is the first Vagineer/zombie Heavy. * He shares an unintetional similarity to the Heavy seen in this. Category:Heavies Category:Cannibals Category:Concepts made by Icy guy2 Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings